Why Walk When You Can Ride
by Mockingbird Quester
Summary: Set directly after Kurt and Blaine's argument in the parking lot outside the gay bar. Sebastian persuades Blaine to let him drive him home, but the evening might not end up exactly as Sebastian had planned. Not Blainbastian, sorry.


_(Author's note: So last night I was kinda boggling at Kurt just letting his drunk boyfriend walk home from the bar, and this idea popped into my head.)_

* * *

><p>Blaine had walked for about five minutes when he realized that he hadn't really thought things through when he told Kurt he wanted to walk home.<p>

It was far too far, he was more than a little tipsy and he wasn't really sure where he was going. So a familiar voice was actually welcome when Sebastian pulled beside him in his sports car, even if Blaine blamed some of the night's disasters on its owner.

"Well isn't this interesting…"

He didn't have it in him to be very polite at the moment, and his answer was sharp and succinct. "Very, I'm sure."

"Can I ask what you are doing?

"Walking home."

"And your boyfriend is letting you in your impaired state?"

"Well, I didn't give him much choice."

"Alright, get in my car. I'll give you a lift."

"You were drinking too."

"Not as much as you, Blaine. I can handle it. You, on the other hand, are apparently a lightweight and will pass out in a ditch. Get in."

Blaine sighed and realized Sebastian was right. He had just sat down and was fumbling his seatbelt on when his cell began to ring.

Blaine answered with, "I thought you didn't want me right now. Are you still mad?"

The voice on the other line sounded a bit more frantic than angry, in Sebastian's opinion.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I've got a ride."

Sebastian noticed Blaine didn't say with who. Wouldn't that be a fun topic of conversation later?

"Look, we'll talk tomorrow. It'll be fine but I'm not gonna be able to handle this conversation right now."

There was a pause.

"Kurt, no, we're NOT breaking up. Go home and get some sleep, okay?"

Sebastian spent the next five minutes listening to Blaine reassure Kurt he loved him in various ways. That was _NOT_ how he had hoped their car ride together would go.

"Yes, I still love you. Kurt- I know. I'm sorry. I'll call you when I get home, okay. Love you too…"

Sebastian was relieved when Blaine finally hung up. Now he could figure out why he had found Blaine walking by the side of the road, although he could take a guess considering how handsy Blaine had been getting with both of them while dancing.

"So, what happened? Did you refuse to put out? Kurt-baby kicked you out for it?" Sebastian doubted that was the case, but wouldn't it be nice if it was and he could get rid of the  
>far-too-well-dressed boy so easily.<p>

"No, he refused and I walked away. I was stupid to think he would even consider doing something like that in the backseat of a car. I was so stupid!"

"What's wrong with car sex? See, this is why virgins aren't worth the trouble."

"I'm a virgin," Blaine pointed out.

"You're the exception to the rule, of course."

"Kurt's the exception too. I don't want him doing anything he's uncomfortable with."

"Please, that ice queen? You'll be a virgin until you're thirty if you wait for him to screw you."

"Kurt's not like that. He's amazing and you just don't know it. He's the bravest man I've ever met, and he's strong in ways I wish I was. He's so much more than I deserve."

Realizing insulting Blaine's boyfriend wasn't going to do anything but make him defensive, Sebastian conceded. "Fine, I'll have to get to know him better because I can't see any of  
>that."<p>

"Because you don't know him. You don't know me either, so I wish you would stop flirting and teasing so much."

"I'm not a tease Blaine Anderson. I mean everything I say to you. If you get tired of waiting for your prissy boyfriend to grow up, then you know where to find me."

Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"It won't happen Sebastian. Having sex with someone you don't even love - that's just sad in my opinion."

Sebastian pulled over to the side of the road. Blaine didn't seem to notice that he hadn't even told Sebastian where his house was yet. They'd been just driving in circles as they  
>talked.<p>

Sebastian placed his hand on Blaine's leg and began to stroke up his thigh. "You could love me instead. I usually discourage that sort of thing, but I think I might put up  
>with it for you."<p>

Blaine pushed his hand away. "Sebastian! I told you that I…"

Then Sebastian's seatbelt was off and he was leaning over Blaine.

He blew a puff of breath into the shell of the other boy's ear and whispered in it softly. "Blaine, I can make you feel so good. The things I could do to you! All you have to do is let me…"

For a moment, Blaine freezes underneath him and Sebastian thinks that maybe he has him. Then Blaine's hands are on his chest, pushing him away.

"I love my boyfriend! If you want to be friends at all then you better cut it out. I don't need this on top of everything else that's gone wrong tonight!"

Sebastian moves back into the driver's seat and sighs. Seduction he will do, but even he doesn't stoop to raping someone clearly refusing. When he has Blaine it will be because the former Warbler admits he wants him more than he cares about Kurt. He looks over and sees Blaine has closed his eyes and looks ready to pass out soon. He can't help venting a little bit in frustration, despite reminding himself to be patient.

"For God's sake! Do you think you guys are going to end up married and living in a little white house with a picket fence and adopting a houseful of kids ?"

"No, we're going to get married and maybe have one kid much, much later and live in a New York penthouse. We have it planned," Blaine answered in a petulant tone.

Sebastian gave a derisive snort. "Holy shit, are you sure you guys are gay? 'Cause you just sound like straight teenage girls to me!"

Blaine deigned to crack an eyelid and glare at Sebastian.

"Believe me, we have enough family and friends telling us we're crazy to talk like that - we don't need to add you to the mix. My dad keeps trying to convince me that I just need to find the right girl to marry instead. He won't even accept that even if it isn't Kurt, it will never be a girl I end up with! But I hope it's him..."

Blaine turned towards the passenger window and lent his head against it. "Never gonna stop loving him…Gonna always stay together 'cause I need him…"

Sebastian heard the mumbles trail off and realized Blaine had passed out. For the first time, Sebastian cursed the fact that he lived too far from Dalton to be a day student and had  
>to stay in the dormitories. There was no way he would be able to try to persuade Blaine to change his mind again tonight surrounded by his adoring Warblers. They gushed about Kurt almost as much as they did Blaine, when they weren't cursing the other boy for attracting him to McKinley.<p>

Sighing, he pulled out his cell and dialed it.

"Thad? Yeah, I'm gonna need someone to meet me at my car in awhile and help drag Blaine in. Yeah, he had too much to drink and I don't know where he lives. I figure he'll need to  
>crash with us. You'll find a bed for him and have some guys ready to help get him to it? Thanks."<p>

Hanging up, Sebastian began the drive back to Dalton, grateful that he had drunk very little. He'd wanted to have his wits about him when trying to seduce Blaine and deal with  
>his bitchy boyfriend but now he just wished he was really drunk instead.<p>

How could Blaine still be innocent enough to believe sex and love went together? Or that two guys could have any type of forever? Sebastian had lost all his illusions years before.

He glanced at the dark haired boy collapsed in his front seat.

"I feel really sorry for you. When you figure out that there are NO fairy tales and that you and the ice princess can't last, it is just going to kill you. The more you hold onto  
>stupid breeder ideals the worst it will be when it all falls apart."<p>

He knew Blaine couldn't hear him, and Sebastian briefly wondered who he was trying to convince- Blaine or himself.

Turning on some music, Sebastian sang along, planned his next attempt to win Blaine over and tried to forget about the boy he used to be, who would have done anything to have a  
>relationship like Blaine and Kurt's with the boy he had loved. He had been such a fool then. Louis had taught better though and Sebastian was grateful.<p>

Surely hitting the bar again tomorrow and finding a quick hook up would get it out of his system.

It would have to. Because if he didn't keep telling himself that he was trying to steal Blaine from his boyfriend for his own good, he might actually feel guilty.

And guilt would mean admitting that love really did exist- he just hadn't been found worthy of it by the boy he had loved.

Love didn't exist. The quicker Blaine faced that fact, the better.

Sebastian turned into the Dalton parking lot and texted Thad that they had arrived. Maybe his roommate would have some contraband alcohol stashed away he could beg off him, once Blaine was out of the way, and then the campaign to win over Blaine Anderson could begin again in the morning.

It wasn't as though Sebastian had anything to lose.


End file.
